one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 1998-Caring_for_kids_abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427613 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 1998-Caring_for_kids_abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427613 Agency: The Hudson Perinatal Consortium, Inc Funding Opportunity: Public Health Conference (CDC-PA-HMO8-801) funding under priority NCBDDD 300.4 for two years. Objective: The public health priority to be addressed is: Newborn and childhood screening: Hearing, Metabolic, Genetic, Developmental. Title: Caring for Kids: Screening and Treating Metabolic, Hearing and Developmental Disorders. Purpose: The primary purpose of this conference would be to present research evidence to promote early identification, referral and intervention for genetic screening, inborn errors of metabolism, hearing disorders and developmental disorders. The conference would address evidence based strategies to promote optimal development for the at risk child. Early identification of birth disorders and entry into Early Intervention Services has been shown to improve physical, social, developmental and emotional health of the child and family. Methods: This goal would be achieved through the presentation of two educational conferences, held one year apart for continuing education credit. A target audience of healthcare providers (physicians, nurses, nurse practitioners, midwives) and early intervention specialists would attend a yearly conference that had experts in the appropriate field discuss the latest research findings, appropriate screening tools and interventions for hearing disorders, inborn errors of metabolism, and autism. The referral process and benefits of early intervention will be addressed. The first conference would be held on October 22, 2009 (proposed date) in Edison New Jersey. The conference would be repeated on October 23, 2009 in Eatontown New Jersey. The projected target audience would include 125 healthcare professionals and or early intervention specialists at each conference. It is expected that adequate knowledge of appropriate screening, the referral process for treatment and intervention will promote optimal child development. The prevalence, risk factors, and impact on childhood development when a metabolic order is present will be discussed. The need for a standardized and comprehensive developmental assessment, assessment tools, autism and developmental risks, screening and intervention will be discussed. Current newborn screening practices in New Jersey, identification of at risk children and current treatment options for hearing loss and the impact of hearing loss on overall development will also be addressed. Participants will be educated about the importance of a thorough genetic history and counseling for families of reproductive age. Evaluation: Participants will evaluate the conference and its impact on their practice. Attendees will also report on the number of referrals made to the Birth Defects Registry and requests for Early Intervention Services. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 4213-Mandatory_Caring_for_kids_screening_& _treating.pdf application/pdf 6724-Evaluation,_Resume._Support_letters.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00427613